1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to beverage keg accessories and more particularly pertains to a new keg tap cooling device for keeping a keg tap cool to help prevent excessive foaming of beer poured from the keg tap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of beverage keg accessories is known in the prior art. More specifically, beverage keg accessories heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art beverage kegs and beverage keg accessories include U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,791; U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,344; U.S. Pat. No. 5,583,157; U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,884; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 362,789; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,214,344.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new keg tap cooling device. The inventive device includes an elongate tube having open top and bottom ends. The bottom end of the tube is adapted for receiving therein a keg tap mounted to the top end of a beverage keg such that a pour tube of the keg tap extends in the lumen of the tube towards the top end of the tube. The lumen of the tube is adapted for holding a cooling material therein for cooling the pour tube of the keg tap in the lumen.
In these respects, the keg tap cooling device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of keeping a keg tap cool to help prevent excessive foaming of beer poured from the keg tap.